The Big Four Shipping Dabbles
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: A dabble for every single shipping in Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon(s). If you don't like, don't read. I support all shippings, even if I don't ship them myself. (Jackunzel, Mericcup, Jarida, Hiccunzel, Hijack, and Rarida/Merunzel) Just little short stories I wrote. One shots... I could do better.
1. Author's Note

**_Before you read these shippings, do not bash because you do not ship a pair. Just because you believe in something religious/don't like or hate a ship doesn't mean that everyone else shares your opinion. so please be respectful. I don't ship some of these, but I still support them. so all I ask is that you be respectful, please. :) Thanks!_**

**_-HopemoonWarrior_**


	2. Jackunzel

Rapunzel lied on the floor, flipping lazily through pages of a book that she had read quite a few times. This was exactly the 150th time of reading it, the first time being when she was 13. Mother Gothel had never let her fill her mind with fighting until she turned 13. It was a book about a spirit who was invisible until he had found a believer. He fought nightmares and fear. It had always been her favorite book that she never got tired of reading. It always seemed like the first time she read it, even if she had read it 150 times.

"I believe in you, Jack Frost," She murmured as she closed the book. She had always murmured that after she finished. And as always, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Rapunzel smiled and closed her eyes, picturing the teen in her mind. She had always thought of him as a handsome boy with a lean build and white hair, along with piercing sky blue eyes. It was described as him wearing a blue hoodie and torn brown pants. No shoes. That was one of her favorite things about him, something she could compare to. Ever since she read it, she had believed in him and wished that he was real.

Suddenly a cold breeze filled the room. She glanced around nervously, her green eyes scanning the room. After a moment, she saw the figure from her book. She got up in surprise, looking right at him. He had a confused look on his face.

"Jack Frost?" She asked, stepping forward hopefully. He smirked, leaning on the wooden staff he carried.

"The one and only. You can see me?" He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Y-Yes! I-I knew you were real!" She smiled, realizing that her description of him was right on. Nothing about him was different from her book.

"So he hasn't found you," He said in a quiet voice.

"Do you mean Pitch Black?" He nodded, taking a step towards her.

"At least there is one more light," He said, staring into her emerald green eyes.


	3. Mericcup

Hiccup sat down, pencil in hand. He let his mind wander, allowing his hand to do as it pleased. After a while, he realized that he was sketching a certain girl with wildly curly hair and a bow. He smiled. It had turned out better than most of his drawings did, even the ones of Toothless. He blew gently against it, getting the bits of eraser off of his paper. He held it up so that he could see it better. The only thing that was wrong with it was the beauty. He could never catch hers in a drawing. But it was the closest he ever got to doing so. So he grabbed a few pieces of wood and attached them together, creating a frame big enough to hold it. he gently put it in there. It would be the perfect gift for Merida.

As if called, the door opened and the young princess stuck her head through the door.

"Ya havon't been outside all day, es somethin' botherin' you?" She asked, slight concern washing over her face.

"No, not really," He started, not immediately wanting to give it to her. What if she didn't like it?

"Well com'n then!" She said, taking his wrist. She pulled him to his feet before seeing the redness that spread over his face.

"I-I made this for you. Y-You know I didn't get it perfect..." He said shyly, holding out the framed sketch. She accepted it and looked at it for a moment before smiling.

"It is wonderful, Hiccup! You even drew the lock that always gets in my face," She said, pulling him into an embrace. His face became warm, telling him that he was blushing even harder.

"I am glad you like it. It didn't quite capture all of your beauty, but I did my best..." She pulled back and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"It is perfect because you drew it."


	4. Jarida

Jack laughed as he threw a snowball towards the red head. She snorted and ducked before it hit her face. He smiled and crouched down to scoop up a little snow, but he was blinded by a snowball. He stumbled back, falling onto his behind. He heard a snort and a laugh, and he whiped the snow off of his face. He realized how beautiful Merida was as she stood there in a belly laugh.

"Beatcha at yar own game!" She laughed. He quickly pulled himself to his feet.

"Not yet you haven't!" He threw a snowball at her catching her directly in the shoulder. She brushed it off with a giggle.

"Meh aim es still better," She said with a smirk. He smiled, laying his eyes on her in awe. She truely was a beautiful, talented princess. Not like most other royalty he had met. He floated up just in time to dodge a incoming ball of white. Suddenly their eyes met. For a moment they stood there, staring at each other. Unlike Jack, Merida stood out from the snow. Her flaming red hair looked almost like fire. Fire and Ice. It sounded weird at first, but he had a feeling that he would get used to it.

"Come'n, Snowman," She said, breaking the moment, "Es thot the best ye con do?"

"I just don't want to hurt you," He said teasingly, "You are only as tough as the next girl." She shot him a playful glare and leaped at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Then that would be more insulting to you then, wouldn't it?" Jack laughed, realizing how much fun he had with her.


	5. Hiccunzel

Rapunzel painted a last stroke of her art and pushed back to see her work. She had some of her hair wrapped around her waist, holding her up. It was a painting of herself, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida. She was pretty satisfied with the results, especially Hiccup. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, placing her feet on the ground. She sighed in content and pulled her hair to the ground. She turned to see Hiccup standing with his arms folded, examining the work.

"It isn't my best, but you turned out better than usual..." She said, red spreading across her fair skin. He met her gaze and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't I? I didn't notice..." He said with a smirk. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you were looking at yourself in the painting," She said teasingly. Red spread quickly across his face, almost concealing his freckles.

"Actually, I was looking at how well you drew your hair. I guess after staring at it for eighteen years you would master it." She grinned, her emerald eyes glimmering.

"I guess you could say that," She said. Awkwardness hung in the air between the two for a long minute.

"Do you... uh... want to go for a ride on Toothless later?" He smiled shyly, knowing that the black dragon had a soft spot for her.

"Sure! Need any help on the redesign of the saddle?" She asked cooly. He nodded and hooked his arm in hers before leading her away. _Beautiful, Talented, and Smart. Hmm... One of a kind._


	6. Hijack

(Haters gonna hate. I don't ship them, but I support them. If you don't like them, don't read.)

Hiccup sat up, realizing that he had fallen asleep at his desk. He had been working hard on a sketch of Toothless, and feel asleep in the middle of it. He sat back in his desk chair, knowing that his hair was probably a mess.

"Tired, Haddock?" He whipped around to see Jack lazily floating on his back. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"You watched me? While I was asleep?" Jack laughed and flew over to the glaring Hiccup.

"It is entertaining. You are all like: Zzzzz..." Jack joked, faking a snore. This just made Hiccup's face turn hot with embarrassment.

"You know, there is this thing called.. um... what is it? Oh yeah! Privacy! I would like some." Jack threw his head back in a belly laugh and then looked back at Hiccup. Their eyes met and red spread over their faces.

"You really think that I care about that?" The winter spirit said, lightening up the moment, "But, I will leave you be for...um... what is it? Oh yeah! A kiss!" Hiccup raised a thick eyebrow.

"Oh, alright. But then you promise to go?" Jack smirked and nodded.

"You are such an easy target," Jack laughed, "So fun to mess with." The spirit then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the viking's.


	7. Rarida or Merunzel

(Haters gonna hate. I don't ship them, but I support them. If you don't like, then don't read.)

Merida walked into the library with her bow, trying to find something on Mordu. Rapunzel was sitting on the ground, her hair spiraling around the room. Merida tried to go around it, but ended up face first on the floor.

"Blondie," Merida said in a muffled voice, "Could ya pick up yar hair?" Rapunzel looked up from her book, placing her finger at the sentence she was at. She took her other hand and pulled her blonde hair closer. Merida got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Sorry," She said, "It isn't easy having 70 feet of hair."

"Oh really? Ah bet et would be easier thon hoving this," The red head said, gesturing to her crazy curly hair. Rapunzel smirked, putting a bookmark in her book and setting it aside.

"Would you have said that when you were on the floor?" Rapunzel asked teasingly. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Would ya hove said thot when trying to get a brush through meh hair?" Merida asked. For a moment the two girls glared playfully at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"It is weird," Rapunzel said when she could breathe again, "We both have extreme hair, and we want to change it, but we don't. You could brush your hair more often, and I could cut mine."

"But ya'd loose yar powers," Merida objected, "And ya have tried ta brush meh hair. Et es hopeless ot this point." Rapunzel smiled.

"It isn't hopeless. I can put mine up in a braid and you could straighten yours."

"That takes o long time, Blondie, ta straighten this would take two hours ot least. Sometimes your positive attitude gets on my nerves."

"And sometimes your negitive attitude gets on mine." Merida then realized how much they really were alike. Both having crazy hair, both having family problems, both having a uncommon weapon...

"Ya know, Blondie, even though you get on my nerves, I do like you." Rapunzel tilted her head, causing her hair to fall in another direction.

"Well, I like you too."

"-No.. I mean like like." Rapunzel smiled and embraced Merida. Maybe something would become of this after all.


End file.
